


differences aside

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 03x21 if James had gone after the two, Alice Tetch's blood is one hell of a drug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Ed is a slut, Forced, Infected Jim, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Oswald has good taste in men, Out of Character, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James runs after Oswald and Edward and has a plan to make both of them bend into his deepest desire.





	differences aside

**Author's Note:**

> i've devoured so much gotham within the past 2 weeks and i love these three,,,,,,,,,, i defo wanna make some wholesome good nygmobblepot content but i have not been able to get this scenario out of my head oopsie doopsie
> 
> i, for one, think this is very ooc on james's part but we can blame it on the virus ;) thanks lee!

Edward had never seen a woman so furiously staring at him. Never had anyone's eyes been so full of fire as Barbara's were as she raised her gun to point straight at the man. It felt like everything moved in slow motion for the next few seconds. His glance turned between Barbara and the lady's ex and stopped on Oswald for a split-second longer. The calculations in his head concluded that if Barbara put a bullet in his brain, he would only have the tiniest chance of survival. And he was not planning on dying by that slag's hand - no, the only person who was allowed to kill him was Oswald Cobblepot, even if he refused to admit such a thing. He realized what he was doing only when he did it. He saw his own hand ripping the grenade off Jervis’s neck and snatching off the fuse, rolling it fast but carefully across the hall towards Barbara, Tabitha and Butch.

The next few seconds were absolute chaos. All he could hear was disheveled screams of “Taker cover!” and “Run!”, and he also decided on the latter. He turned wildly on his heels, only giving a quick glance to his surroundings before spotting the familiar raven-haired man running away. Well, not necessarily running, Oswald’s leg wasn’t in a good enough shape to call it that, but he was moving faster than Edward had ever seen. He sprinted after him and was glad of his quick reflexes, because a bullet hit the wooden box right next to him.

“Get Cobblepot and Nygma!” he heard Bullock’s voice behind him, assumingly shouting at James. “I’ll secure Tetch, we’ll meet halfway!”

“Got it”, growled a response.

Oswald’s tailcoat had already disappeared behind a door and Edward tightened a grip of his bowler hat as he ran faster. He heard loud footsteps behind him but didn’t turn to look as he knew it had to be James. No way in hell Barbara could run on heels like that, and Butch was too fat for that kind of exercise.

He slid through the half-open door and thought he’d find himself outside the hall but was mistaken. It was another room, much smaller than the one they had been in earlier and was very dimly lit and packed with metal shelves and wooden boxes. His sixth sense told him to jump aside, and it was good he did, because the entire door came off it’s bearings as Gordon bolted against it. He slowed down immediately and they both stared at the door now laying on the floor before James’s eyes moved to meet the taller man’s.

“Have you been to the gym lately, Jimbo?” Edward asked nonchalantly and took a few well calculated steps away from the other. Oh dear, James looked terrifying. The whites of his eyes had turned to an ill blood color and the veins around his face looked like they were about to burst. “Actually, never mind”, Edward continued and slid between a pair of shelves.

“Oswald”, he called, having the silence fall around the room. He glanced at James before descending further into the shelves. “Oswald, come out and play”, he couldn’t contain his grin. He didn’t care about Jim right now – it wasn’t like he was going to kill him... Maybe. But the point was, he thought as he raised his gun, that the Penguin had nowhere to run. Sure, they could play hide and seek for a bit before eventually running into one another, but still.

“Nygma”, he heard someone call his name and was disappointed to realize it was only Gordon. He turned around, not lowering his gun. James was at the doorway, examining some kind of a map stuck to the wall. Edward lit up like a tree on Christmas Eve and hurried to it.

“Oooh yes. James Gordon, you’re a genius... You are seeing what I’m seeing, right?”

“There are no other exits”, Jim said with a low voice. “He’s here. Somewhere. The map’s confusing as hell, though.”

Edward could have jumped around out of excitement. “Don’t you worry!” he said with a wide grin. “What would it be like to work together again? Just like in the good old days?” he asked, tilting his head like a child, still smiling. He didn’t get a smile back.

“Yeah, in the good old days before you framed me for a murder and sent me to Blackgate”, James said and gave him a very condescending smirk. “Sounds absolutely delightful.” Edward switched the hand with which he was pointing the gun and tipped his hat.

“I’m glad we could ag- “

Before he managed to finish his sentence, he was already getting pushed against one of the shelves with a spine-cracking slam. He gasped from surprise and winched quietly but refused to let go of his gun. James’s grip of Nygma’s throat tightened. If Edward hadn’t been worried of literally dying at that moment, he would have found this scene utterly fascinating.

“Here’s what we are gonna do, Ed.” Jim’s voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper as he leaned right in Edward’s face. The taller man, still grasping for his own breath, could feel the deep, warm breathing on his face. It felt nearly intoxicating, combined with the lack of oxygen in his brain. “We find Penguin. We _do not_ kill Penguin. I will pop the two of you to the station and we cure this city. Got it?”

“O-of course”, Edward was able to utter out. He was starting to get lightheaded when James finally released his iron grip. He gasped for air and leaned into the wall, coughing a bit. “Can I at least punch the hell out of him, though?”

“Be my damn guest”, James said before turning around and looking at the door on the floor. He walked up to it and picked it up like it was nothing, pushing it back in place. Edward was starting to get his posture back and straightened his crooked hat. Right as he opened his mouth to speak again, he jumped a little as he heard a loud crash coming from the other side of the room. A crash and a long, beautifully crafted line of swear words. He felt his face light up into the brightest of smiles. Suddenly he had long forgotten about James, and instead ran into the direction of the crash.

“You can’t hide from me!” he shouted, crouching to peak between the half-empty shelves. There. A flash of black and white. He did a complete 180 degrees turn and managed to outrun the man into the next crossroads. Oswald ascended from between the shelves just to be greeted with a gun pointed at him – once again – by the widely smiling Riddler. Edward looked like a child about to open his first birthday gift.

“I didn’t think I would say this, Oswald, but it’s so good to see you, god!”

“So, this is it? Me, the King of Gotham, dying in a goddamn abandoned WAREHOUSE?” Oswald screeched the final word out, not getting even a flinch from Ed.

“Well, the car mechanic and the docks didn’t really work out”, Edward tilted his head. “I must say, you are _really_ difficult to kill.”

“Tell me about it”, came a voice behind him.

“Oh right! You _also_ threw him into the river!” he spun around with a delighted smile as if James hadn’t just almost killed him. “Goodness gracious, we really are more similar than you make it out to seem, Jim.”

“Hold on, since when have you been such great friends?” Oswald interrupted, making Edward focus on him again. The green-suited man was about to answer but was once again interrupted by this ‘great friend’ of his.

“You have no idea how much I want to kill both of you right here and now.” The room fell silent. After a tiny moment of Oswald staring at Jim with eyes imitating plates, Edward coughed a little and took a brave step in James’s direction.

“That’s not very polite”, he said shaking his head dismissably. James ignored him and instead walked straight towards Oswald. Edward didn’t necessarily blame Oswald for looking absolutely terrified. “Wait, are you actually going to kill him? We. Had. A. Deal!”

“Relax, leprechaun”, James snarled and grabbed Oswald’s arm. Edward was taken aback by the statement so brutally that he actually shut his mouth and just watched as James handcuffed Cobblepot onto the shelf. On his knees, for some reason. Edward ignored the black-haired man’s shouts of how he couldn’t sit on his knees for long and how they were both going to regret this, because Gordon was now staring at him. The expression on his face could only be described as hungry. He never could have predicted the words that he heard next.

“So. Wanna rough him up a little bit?” Jim asked, giving Oswald’s hip a light punch. Or Edward assumed it was supposed to be light. However, Oswald gave a loud yelp of pain and for a second James looked confused. He looked at his leg and then Oswald, who was staring at him with utter disbelief.

“I guess the virus really changed you, huh?” Edward took a small step towards the two, and as he didn’t get a negative reaction from James, he walked up to the two of them. He was curious to see where this would go. The room next to them was quiet, the grenade was long gone and so seemed to be their companions. Jervis Tetch was currently the smallest of his problems and James seemed to have blissfully forgotten the original task at hand.

Before Oswald had time to react, Edward raised his fist and hit the man straight across the face. Oswald let out a painful shout and his nose began bleeding lightly. Edward knew he wasn’t the physically strongest person alive, but hell did it feel good. He looked at Jim excitedly. If he had been a dog his tail would have been going back and forth at full speed. He hit him again, and again. He had never been a huge fan of violence but apparently that had changed. He was surprised James was so calmly watching his two arrestees fighting, but he didn’t care.

“Stop”, he finally exclaimed after the fifth punch. Oswald had fallen from his knees to his ass and was panting on the floor, blood dripping from his nose to the white dress shirt.

“That the best you can do, Eddie?” he spat out, and even managed to grin. It infuriated Edward. “Pathetic”, Oswald said.

“I remember what you told about your situation when I was taking you to see the Court of Owls”, James said, grabbing Edward’s arm to prevent another punch.

“Oh, about THAT! You traded me for them, didn’t you?” James had gained Edward’s attention, and he furrowed his eyebrows a little. “That little bird cage was really lovely.”

“You’d still fucking be in that cage if it wasn’t for me, Ed”, Oswald reminded with a bitter tone. James silenced him with a kick to the ribcage. He looked back at Edward, now grabbing both of his arms and holding him in place. It felt oddly... endearing?

“Like how he was in love with you which resulted in Isabelle getting- “

“Isabell-A! How is everyone illiterate here?” Ed felt himself getting heated up, but he wasn’t getting anywhere from Jim’s grip.

“How would you like to make him spend his last moments not only in pain, but also jealous as hell?”

Edward stopped on his tracks. He stared at James for a moment, brown eyes into the demonic black ones. James probably noticed his confusion, because he turned to look at Oswald for a moment. “Think about it”, he said and gave Edward a quick look before releasing his grip and getting right in front of Oswald. The Penguin was looking at them with an equally confused as angry expression. That turned into sheer disbelief when James started unbuckling his belt.

“Wh-wait what?” he managed to get out of his mouth. Edward couldn’t help but stare at the pair. Jim got done with his belt and looked down at Oswald’s wide eyes.

“Oh please, Oswald. Like you’ve never sucked a dick before?”

“I-“

“Like you haven’t been checking me out every time I drag myself to your mansion”, Jim said, opening his jeans and revealing a grey pair of boxers.

“Welcome to the club, Jimbo”, Edward said boringly and leaned into the nearest shelf with a somewhat amused expression. Oswald was still trying to get something out of his mouth, but his expression turned into something unreadable when Jim freed his member from his pants. They were in a difficult angle for Ed to see anything, but he got a pretty good idea of what was about to happen when he saw Oswald blush crimson. James propped himself against the shelf Oswald was stuck to and looked at the Penguin.

“Go on.”

Edward was utterly fascinated by the scene before him. While he had never been romantically interested in Oswald – or James, for that matter – they were both still rather handsome in his eyes. And seeing his ex-friend submitting himself to the cop so easily made his extremely excited. He couldn’t help but feel the front of his pants starting to get uncomfortably tight. His smile widened when James grabbed Oswald’s messy hair and forced himself further down the man’s throat. A muffled cough and a gagging sound could be heard from Oswald’s throat. Edward gave up and had to step forward to see better.

He positioned himself on Oswald’s right side and watched with a small, curious grin how well Oswald took it all. Jim had been right; he definitely had given a blowjob or two before in his life. “You didn’t even threaten him. Does he actually just want to do this?” Ed asked and moved a strand of hair from Cobblepot’s face to see it better.

“I’ve found out that quite a lot of people do”, Jim said, lightly panting.

“You’re larger than average”, Edward admitted as he lightly grabbed Oswald by the throat. He could feel Gordon’s long, thick shaft bop up and down. Did Oswald have zero gag reflexes?

“How many dicks have you seen live?”

Edward chuckled. “Not too many. Never dated a man.” He tightened his grip of the throat, feeling that oddly appealing sensation. God. Felt like centuries from Ms. Kringle. Oswald made a choking noise and side-eyes Ed with a wild expression. The green-suited man grinned, adding even more pressure to the Adam’s apple. Oswald’s moan was blocked by James who let out a growl and came without a warning, pushing as deep down as he possibly could go as he did. Edward watched in awe as Oswald’s eyes rolled so far back he could barely see his irises. He released his grip of the man’s neck as Oswald swallowed every single bit of the cum.

Finally, after what felt like a way too time to be staring at someone’s dick, James finally stepped back. The second his mouth became empty, Oswald fell into a coughing fit that didn’t seem to have an end. He spat saliva and the remaining cum all over the floor, barely missing Edward’s polished shoes. Edward stood up straight and crossed his arms looking slightly disappointed.

“Did you consider my offer?” The sudden hands on his waist made him jump a little bit, and he looked into that dead black pair of eyes once more. “Of making him jealous.”

“I thought this was it”, Edward said tilting his head towards the coughing man. James gave him a huffed chuckle.

“For someone who is literally known for being smart... You’re not really smart, Nygma.”

Edward turned around, now fully facing Jim. The shorter man’s hands were still on his waist. “Well, what did you have in mind?” James didn’t answer verbally, but Ed got a response in a form of a kiss. For a second, he felt a wave of panic wash over him, but it quickly wore off and turned into lust. He answered the man’s wet kiss with an equally slippery one and let his hands fall on Jim’s shoulders. He gazed at Oswald, who had managed to regain his composure a little only for it to go crashing down again at the sight. Oswald could say he hated Edward as many times as he wished, but The Riddler knew the other far too well. He was still in love with Edward Nygma, and even though the thought felt slightly gross to Ed, it was a big leverage. He watched as Oswald’s face went through all the stages of anger, disgust and embarrassment within thirty seconds.

Edward caught a whine before it got out of his throat when he felt James press his hard-on with his hand through the pants. “I knew the virus... brought up the deepest desires in a person but- I never though...” It was hard to talk in a civilized manner in-between french kissing. James gave him a bit of space, but not for long. “I never thought _I_ would be your deepest desire, Jim...”

“Do you ever shut up?” Jim asked, starting to tear into Nygma’s dark green pants.

“Nope”, Edward sighed, but it quickly turned into a loud yelp when he felt himself getting lifted up from the ground. “How-“ he stared at Jim, who was holding him from his knees against the wall with seemingly minimal efforts. He looked at Oswald, who also was staring at them both intrigued and angry. Edward was distracted enough to let out a whine when Jim pulled his pants down. During the same swing James had grabbed the mint-colored underwear, and now lowered Edward enough to grab his thighs and violently spread them apart mid-air.

“O-oh, you’re actually doing this”, Ed mumbled as he secured his place between the wall and Gordon by wrapping his legs around Jim’s waist. He didn’t feel very excited by the thought of getting fucked by the man whose life he had momentarily ruined, but it was a small price to pay to hurt Oswald. He looked at the man, who was trying his damn hardest to ignore the two of them.

“You should watch, you know. It’s the closest you’ll ever get to participating”, Edward said and corrected his hat once again. The blush on the Penguin’s face deepened and it filled Edward with glee. His expression turned from smug to surprised when he felt something touch his exposed ass. James had used his own saliva as lubricant and was propositioning the younger man. Edward decided that it didn’t matter what James thought about him and let out an audible moan as he felt two fingers enter him.

“This is gonna be tight”, Jim muttered, barely audible, and Edward felt a weird sensation of pride for that. He leaned into the touch. “Get on with it already... Or do you want Bullock to join?” he whispered and licked a long trail from his cheek to the back of his neck, as far as he could, while maintaining eye contact with Oswald the whole time. He made sure to not even dare to blink.

And James definitely got on with it. The fingers disappeared as soon as they had arrived, and he already felt the slicky tip of Jim’s cock around his entrance. He grabbed James’s shoulders and propped himself to sit up straight in the air. His wide smirk faltered a little when Jim pushed aggressively into him. He bit his lip so hard it began to draw blood, and threw his head back, whining pathetically between his gritted teeth. James was brutal with his moves and quickly picked up a very fast pace in which Edward simply had to get used to. He wasn’t holding back his voice anymore but was loudly moaning and panting against the shorter man’s shoulder. His eyes were hazed, and a deep blush was covering his pale face. He was drooling all over James’s suit jacket. He had never felt like such a sloppy mess, and he couldn’t help but feel that Jim was only taking advantage of him. Still, it was working. Oswald looked like he could start crying, at that expression made Ed even harder.

With shaking hands, he attempted to reach his dripping cock, but James growled and slapped his hand away, pinning it against the wall with crushing pressure. With one hand still holding his hands up, James reached for his back pocket and grabbed his gun. Ed barely noticed it at first, his view was blurry as his glasses were all over the place and the hat was slightly covering his view too. He only realized what it was when James went in for a kiss only to stick the barrel into Ed’s mouth, muzzle first. He attempted to protest but all he could get out were a bunch of whines and the saliva dripping down his chin. His lidded eyes he sucked the barrel as he buried his nails into James’s clothed back. He was close, so close.

Just as he tipped over the edge, James removed the gun from his mouth, emitting an enormous scream from The Riddler. He came with James still pounding him, trembling and tears filling his eyes. He drooped to the side aggressively enough for his precious hat to finally give up and fall to the floor.

“S-stoooopph... Pleeease”, he tried to catch Jim’s eyes, but couldn’t find them. James did a few more extremely hard thrusts before attacking Edward’s neck with his teeth as he came a second time that day. Edward could feel his brain escaping him, all thoughts just disappearing. With a shaking hand, he pushed his glasses up his nose and found Oswald’s face. Ed’s eyes widened when he saw the handcuffed man staring at him with a blank expression. With tears falling down his face. A victorious grin slowly made its way to his face as he watched his broken down friend.

“Worked”, Edward sighed, ruffling James’s hair a little bit.

“Yeah”, the lighter brunette responded. “Can you stand?”

“Uh”, Nygma said with a questioning tone as James gently placed him to the ground. Yeah, no. His legs were like cooked pasta. He managed to pull up his pants and close the button before he gave in and leaned into James for support. “No.”

“Well, that makes things easier.”

“What?”

Thump. The last thing Edward could feel was falling onto the ground with a stinging pain on his head. His glasses flew off in the instant he hit the ground, and his head clonked loudly on the cold concrete. The looming figure of James Gordon and the confused gasp from Oswald. That sly fucking fox, James Gordon. Was that a phone ringing?

“Yeah, Harv. I’ve got them in the warehouse, still. You got Tetch? Perfect. See you in three.” Click.


End file.
